The Shattered Innocence
by falloutg123
Summary: In a time long forgotten when the bloodlines were untainted by time and untouched by breeding, wizards were viewed as gods, however when a boy is born to a mortal slave girl the once perfect world of wizard kind is torn asunder


Arie sat in the command center aboard the flying citadel Ibex staring out over the countryside. he was up to high to see the troops moving across the country side below him but he knew the battle plan so well that he knew were they all were. He could picture in his mind the massive hordes of mortals marching through the corn fields and trudging through the Marsh lands and moving between the trees of the great forests that doted the landscape, a small smile adorned his perfect features as he thought of the fear the troops would feel as they saw Ibex flying over there heads its black obsidian towers and walls glowing with ghostly light in the night sky.

After glancing over the landscape for one last time Arie made for his room to dress for the nights feast, were he would be honored for hours into the early morning by generals to his good luck and the future success of his campaign, he would rather spend his time in the war room planing the days events to brutal perfection but unfortunately it was the duty of the leading commander and God in standing to appear at the feasts which honored him or he would seem to be vain and uncaring about the men under his command. 'Never anger the ones who guard you or prepare your foods' his old teachers had said 'Every man who is your friend and ally will likely remain so even if things start to fall apart around you'.

He was stirred from his thoughts when he reached the hallway outside his room, he had ordered the slaves to polish the floor but the job was not finished and the slaves were nowhere to be seen. "Porter", he shouted into the comm pipes, "were are the slaves assigned to polish the hallway out side my quarters" a blustered voice came from the pipes "I believe they are in the slave quarters my lord", after Arie swore painful retribution on the porter if he did not summon them to his presence in the next few minutes he went to his room to change into his formal gear.

After shifting through his enchanted wardrobe for a few minutes he found some clothes decently suited to the nights event, he magicked them out of the wardrobe and onto himself and stepped in front of his mirror he had picked a suite of perfect black and silver black silk dress pants with matching black long coat with real silver braided to the cuffs and Collier complete with a silver cloak that hung over one side of his back and draped over his right arm, his hair hung down over his shoulders in neat lines as if afraid to fall out of place and his cold blue eyes were enchanted to shine brighter to give him the look of bright youth and happiness.

His eyes narrowed as he saw a small pimple mar his otherwise perfect face, he raised his hand to his face and touched it gingerly with the tip of his finger and watched in satisfaction as it shriveled and vanished.

When Arie stepped outside, the nine slaves that he had requested earlier were lined up in the hallway he presided to Pace the length of them a few times relishing the smell of fear that rose from them, after a signified amount of time had passed he asked them quietly what his orders had been, one of the older slaves mumbled something under his breath,

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that"

"you asked us to polish the floor in front of your quarters until it shined like diamonds" said the slave

Arie nodded and suddenly grabbed the slave and smashed his face into the floor "does it look like it shines like diamonds to you" he hissed, the old slave couched up blood and said,

" obsidian can not be made to look like diamonds i..."

Arie started to force his foot down on the slaves head their was a minute of resistance and the mans head caved in and his blood pooled around his body as he died.

Arie looked at the other eight slaves,

"never question my orders, if i tell you to do something you do it weather its impossible or not" he waited for a few seconds and added, "of course if you can't follow orders I can always give you as a treat to my chimera",

Arie smiled as a voice boomed down the hall.

"If you keep punishing the slaves we will have not enough stock to placate the gore hounds" said a tall heavily built man clad in shining gold armor.

"Armonk what are you doing here?' asked Arie as he walked forward to embrace the old warrior.

"Your father sent me to observe you on your first military campaign. Something that I am proud to do",

"you mean my father sent you to make sure I didn't screw up" retorted Arie sorely as they walked down the hall,

"I'm not here to pick a fight lad" the old warrior said, sighing as he looked at the boy-no man who would be king. Arie had come along way to be were he was now his father had little faith that he would ever be able to lead a campaign to victory, of course Arie had done everything in his power to get a chance to prove his father wrong, including give up his place in the hall of kings to lead the Ibex against The Orrin Capital. It was a bold move and if he played his cards right he would come out of this with more then his fathers trust, he would gain a land of his own, if Arie Crushed the Orrin's in this campaign the survivors would bow to him and claim him as their God, of course it was a long way to go to that end, but Armonk looked forward to tomorrow when the battle would Begin.

The two Gods went their separate ways before they reached the great hall deep in thought of the day to come.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

more soon


End file.
